Angel of the night
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: stella and mac get called out on a case in L.A, but all is not as it seems, soon they are in deeper then they think. hints of smacked, some violence


****

ok this is my first crossover so bear with me, i do not own csi new york nor do i own angel :(

* * *

Stella Bonasera leaned back in her chair, she let her eyes flicker shut, trying to catch a couple minuets sleep in her break. The phone rang and her eyes snapped open. She instinctively picked up.

"Bonasera, speaking" she listened as Sinclair spoke.

"Bonasera, glad I got hold of you, I haven't been able to get hold of Taylor. Anyway, I just got a call from the CSI team in L.A, they need some help on a big case, and they asked for you and Taylor especially."

"What time are we heading out?" Stella sighed.

Sinclair cleared his throat "As soon as possible, I've arranged a flight so that you and Taylor will be there in a couple hours." Stella grunted in agreement and hung up. Oh well, at least she would be able to sleep on the plane, she rose from her chair and headed out to find Mac.

About half an hour later Stella was sound asleep on the plane. Mac was sat next to her, he watched her, she looked so peaceful when she slept. He gently moved a loose curl of her face, and then chuckled when she grabbed his hand and cuddled into it. They would be landing soon, he thought. He considered sleeping himself, he reasoned that this case would bring him sleepless nights, so he better catch up on his sleep. He eased his hand away from Stella's grasp and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes, he let sleep wash over him.

It was dark by the time Stella and Mac arrived at the scene, the moon clearly visible in the dark sky. Stella crouched down beside the body and examined it.

"Mac this looks like the primary scene, rigor hasn't set in yet and liver temp is still fairly warm, he can't of been here for long" Mac crouched down beside Stella and looked at the victims neck.

"Stell, somethings not right here, theres bite marks on the Vic's neck, look like they are from an animal or something. Process the body ASAP and stick close to me ok?! The sooner this is over the sooner we can go back home!" Stella nodded in silent agreement and got to work.

10 meters above the scene, a man was perched on the edge of a building, watching the curly haired detective nod, and look around. He leaned forward slightly as she walked off down the alley when the male detective had his back turned. He breathed a sigh and ran his hand though his black spiky hair, she had stopped to pick up something form the ground, she called out to the older detective and bagged what she had found. She fell silent, Angel could hear her heart beating faster. His eyes scanned the shadows. Suddenly Angel jumped of the edge of the building and plummeted towards the ground.

Stella felt a hand tighten around her throat, and she let out a small scream as she was forced against the wall. She saw Mac, another man had pinned him to the floor. She focused her attention back to her attacker, she wanted to scream but no noise would leave her throat, what she saw was the face of a monster, the stuff that her nightmares were once made off. Vampires.

Angel landed on his feet his long coat dragging behind him. He looked at the male detective, the vampire on top of him was dangerously close to his neck. Angel ran to aid him, he pulled the vampire of the older detective and threw him against the wall, he pulled a wooden steak out of his coat and drove it into the vampires heart, instantly he vaporised into dust. Leaving Angel free to help the curly haired detective. The other vampire turned his attention away form the green eyed woman, his eyes connecting with Angel's. He lunged for Angel, but Angel was one step ahead. He dodged the attack and lifted the other vampire of his feet and threw him to the ground.

Stella watched, frozen by fear, as the man in the dark coat plunged a wooden steak into her attackers chest. She let out a small gasp as the dust dispersed. No longer scared she moved to see the face of the man who had saved her and Mac. Slowly she moved towards him. The man tried to back away, but Stella refused to give up. She looked up into his face a let out a scream. His face was just like the men who had attacked them.

Angel watched the female detectives face, her beautiful eyes were laced with fear. She slowly backed away from him. Angel, sensing the fear he was causing, quickly climbed back up the building. Allowing himself one last fleeting glance at the detectives, he ran off into the night.

Mac wrapped his arms around Stella and held her close, he ran his fingers up and down her arm. He was scared himself but he didn't want to worry Stella any further. One thing was for sure though, this case was going to be anything but normal.

* * *

**sorry for it being so short! but anyways do you like it? should i continue with this idea or just stop now? anyway i'll let you go now the white button with the green writting is calling! lol! :D**


End file.
